


小蓝帽

by Lisimo



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Charles You Slut, Erik is Crushing Harder than a 12-year Old Girl, Hannibal is a Cannibal, Honestly Charles What Are You Thinking, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 字数：5000, 童话新编
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 03:00:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4205454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisimo/pseuds/Lisimo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>极其严肃的小红帽童话新编。</p>
            </blockquote>





	小蓝帽

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Little Blue Riding Hood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2356067) by [Pangea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pangea/pseuds/Pangea). 



> 作者声明： 在创作这篇故事期间，蓝色没有受到伤害。
> 
> 译者注：Many thanks to Pangea for generously permitting me to translate this extremely serious retelling of "Little Red Riding Hood"!

 

 

X

 

**很久很久以前** ——不是昨天，不是上周，也不是你表姐结婚那天——有个结实的小伙子，他有着整个王国最蓝的眼睛，住在山脚下偏远小村子的一幢大房子里。

他的眼睛千真万确是最蓝的眼睛。诗人会赞颂这双眼睛，将它们比作仲夏午后的晴空，或是大海粼粼的波浪。有人说这双眼睛比山泉更清澈，还有人说这双眼睛比镜湖更沉静。而大家一致同意，这双眼睛无与伦比、举世无双，最上乘的蓝宝石也无法比拟。

“噢得了快闭嘴吧，”查尔斯嘟哝道，用这双蓝眼睛翻了个大大的白眼，让几位淑女突然头晕目眩，当场晕厥，“我这儿还要读书呢。”

查尔斯浑身上下无不摄人心魄，但是唯有一样堪与他的眼睛相提并论——他的嘴唇，红得像宝石，丰盈得如同柔软的鸭绒枕头，十足撩人，绝对秀色可餐。

查尔斯重重地叹了口气。

咳咳。

查尔斯大部分时间都在读书，除此之外，为了躲开他粗野的继兄，他会从大房子后门溜出去，到森林里游荡。这片森林覆盖着山腰，如同一只青葱茂盛的大猫慵懒地趴在山坡上。在这片森林里查尔斯认识了瑞雯——一只蓝色的山精（forest spirit）。他们初次见面时，瑞雯以为查尔斯是强盗，于是把整个小池塘都浇到了他头上。

尽管如此，等到查尔斯把棕色卷发里的水藻都挑出来之后，他俩便成了好朋友。从那之后，他俩每天都约在一棵巨大的老橡树下碰面，查尔斯带着一本书，瑞雯则毫不脸红地光着身子，露出所有鳞片，四仰八叉地躺着。他俩在树荫下休憩，瑞雯喜欢在查尔斯读书的时候拿橡实扔他，直到查尔斯再也没法专心看书，开始问她山精和魔法的事。

但是今天直到现在查尔斯还是独自一人，一边耐心地等瑞雯到来，一边读一本最近从继父书房里偷拿的书。时间慢慢流逝，快到中午了，可瑞雯还是连影子也不见。

查尔斯想着是不是该起身去找瑞雯，正在这时，一只美丽的银色独角兽从树丛中走了出来。它的皮毛在上午的阳光下散发出耀眼的光芒，充满仙气，优雅至极，查尔斯只能敬畏地盯着它看。

然后独角兽张开嘴，用露宿街头的暴脾气流浪老汉的声音说：“你他妈看啥呢，小子？”

查尔斯目瞪口呆，然后迅速假装看向独角兽背后的什么东西。“多么神奇的一只毒蘑菇，就在那儿，你难道没瞧见？”

这把戏谁也骗不过，当然也糊弄不了独角兽。它对查尔斯的容貌和举止无动于衷，要是村子里的淑女们知道了，一准会夸它真了不起。“你查尔斯·泽维尔？”

“如果我说是，你会用犄角捅穿我吗？”查尔斯迟疑地问道。

独角兽哼了一声，一种像是介于濒死的棕熊和重感冒的母牛之间的哼声，你绝对想不到独角兽能发出这种声音，听起来准没好事。查尔斯慢慢发现这只独角兽相当特立独行。“算你走运，”独角兽嘲讽的语气差点惹恼了查尔斯，“我只是来传话的，小子。瑞雯让我来的。”

“她在哪儿？”查尔斯马上问。

“她今天生病了，不能来见你，”独角兽说完转身格的格的走进树丛，“就这样。再见。”

“等等！”查尔斯跳起来叫道，“她需要照顾吗？”

“你需要照顾吗？”独角兽嘲讽道，展现出堪比八岁小屁孩的神奇幽默感，然后就走了，回那传说中神秘居所，所有独角兽只要不到处乱跑炫耀自己的时候都会回去的地方。

于是，查尔斯决定要到山上去，给瑞雯带点吃的。这可不是什么好主意，因为天边正酝酿着一场巨大的雷雨，而且查尔斯一点儿也不知道瑞雯住在哪儿，但很明显这都阻止不了查尔斯的脚步。

“噢闭嘴，”查尔斯青金石色的蓝眼睛又翻了个白眼，“不会有事的。”

为了埋下神秘的伏笔，容笔者一提，这句话可是著名的遗言。 

 

X

 

查尔斯迷路了。

不，更正一下——查尔斯早就迷路了。查尔斯已经迷路三个半小时了，但是他要指出自己刚出发时并没有迷路。

刚出发时还是挺顺利的。他溜回房子，把书放回书房，扫荡了食品储藏室，把他觉得生病的山精可能想吃的食物都拿上，最后装了满满一柳条筐子。他还在篮子上盖了一块布，好好地把食物盖起来，打算等到瑞雯家里再交给她。查尔斯知道自己不舒服的时候就喜欢各式各样的美食佳肴。

查尔斯临出门前还停下来瞧了瞧天色，不祥的乌云正缓慢而坚定地向着森林飘去，于是他套上雨衣。说起来，这件雨衣也挺神奇，制作它的工匠想必是位印染大师，才能把雨衣染成和查尔斯眼睛一模一样的矢车菊蔚蓝色。

不过查尔斯穿起雨衣来大大咧咧，急急忙忙把兜帽套在头上，就向山上的森林进发了。

刚出发时还是挺顺利的。虽然天气愈发恶劣，不过查尔斯沿着小路欢快地一蹦一跳，向着瑞雯每次到来的方向——至少他觉得这方向是对的——走出好大一截路，然后来到了一个岔路口。

想象一下——右边的岔路畅通无阻，路旁长着野水仙，甚至还有几缕阳光透过乌云洒落在小径上，挺拔的树上飘来鸟儿的婉转啼鸣。而左边的岔路却一片晦暗，四周尽是只看得见模糊轮廓的蘑菇和奇形怪状的老树，还有一具疑似兔子残骸的东西横在路当中。

 “哈，”查尔斯傲娇地说，“就这点本事？这有何难。”说完便选了右边那条路岔路，头也不回地走了下去。

笔者想告诉诸位：不幸极了，虽然查尔斯确实正在爬山，但是从岔路口以后他就开始走比喻意义上的下坡路了。他要是选了左边的岔路，只消熬过五分钟，绕过一块凹凸不平的大石头，再穿过一个小小的神奇虫洞，就能到达瑞雯家门口。但是事实上，我们英勇智慧的主人公选择了——怎么说呢——一条弯路。

于是，我们英勇又全然蒙在鼓里的主人公又走了三个半小时，直到脚下的小路再也看不清楚，查尔斯才正式决定自己算是迷路了。正在这时——优秀的童话故事怎么能少了屋漏偏逢连夜雨的桥段——之前串场若干次的雷雨酝酿到现在终于爆发了，倾盆而下。

 “太好了，”查尔斯（自以为）自言自语道，“真是太好了。”

他全然不知有人正看着他。

正在此时，笔者要去洗澡了，吊着诸位的胃口，且听下回分解。这就叫戏剧效果，懂不？

 

X

 

雷雨倾盆而下，查尔斯什么也顾不上，只能胡乱在树林里跑着，石头绊一下，树叶滑一脚，火急火燎地找避雨的地方。他已经走得太远，没法回头了，就算回头也不知道能不能找着原来的路。查尔斯把装着食物的篮子紧紧地攥在身旁，庆幸自己当初穿上了这件长春花钴蓝色雨衣。

为了剧情的进一步发展，查尔斯很快发现了一棵高耸粗壮的老树，树干底部是中空的，大发慈悲地给了个避雨的地方，相当方便。查尔斯一丝一毫一分一厘（随你喜欢用什么量词）都没犹豫，飞快地跑到树干入口，跌跌撞撞地滚了进去。

查尔斯——正如诸位所愿——落在了那位高大、黑发、英俊、名字以E打头的某人腿上。要是现在哪位读者一下就把他和笔者去洗澡之前提到的那个看着查尔斯的人联系起来，可喜可贺，你就是下一位爱因斯坦。

 “你好，”男人低声说道，声音像黑巧克力般丝滑甜美又带点危险的味道。“真是意外。”

剧透：完全不是意外，反正对他来说不是。不过查尔斯倒是吓了一跳。

 “对不起，我没想到这树干里已经有人了！”查尔斯不好意思地说，四下看了看，企图从某人温暖舒适的腿上挪开，但是四周一点地方也没有，全被陌生人的一双长腿占满了。“我会去其他地方的，祝您今天愉快——”

 “不，别走，聊会天吧，”陌生人伸出一只胳膊一把揽住查尔斯的肚子，免得他害羞地冲回雨里，“这雨还得下好一会儿呢。”

 “那好吧，”查尔斯试图装作迟疑不决，其实心里乐开了花——借着一道及时的闪电，他瞥见了陌生人的模样——话说你见过那么英俊的颧骨嘛？“对了，我是查尔斯。”

 “我是艾瑞克，”艾瑞克说，露出一口能让牙仙早早退休在安提瓜岛买一套别墅安享晚年的好牙，“篮子里装的什么？”

 “给我朋友瑞雯的食物，”查尔斯马上回答道——没错这种童话故事里主角都会立刻全身心地信任路上随便碰见的陌生人，“她是山精。有一只非常粗鲁的独角兽告诉我她病了，所以我想给她带够吃的，让她能好好休息。”

不知艾瑞克有没有觉得哪里奇怪，反正他没说什么：“你人可真好。”

 “是的”，查尔斯也同意，他一向认为该夸就得夸，“那你大老远的跑到雷雨里干什么呢？”

 “我是山贼，”艾瑞克毫不遮掩、洋洋得意地回答他，“我藏在这里，躲开官差，然后锁定要下手的目标。”

 “噢可别是我，”查尔斯实事求是地说，“我正坐在你身上呢，你要是想抢了篮子然后逃跑的话可不用费什么劲儿。”

 “别担心，”艾瑞克低沉的喉音让查尔斯战栗，“我想对你做的事情有趣多了。”

 “是吗，”查尔斯用好奇宝宝的语气说。

查尔斯太不走运，偏偏在这时，雷雨开始减弱，倾盆大雨一眨眼就变成了毛毛小雨。从中完全可以引申出“生活是多么的不公”的命题，不过查尔斯决定刻意忽略掉这个问题，先是生了一阵闷气，然后叹了口气。

 “我该走了，”虽然他最不情愿做的就是从艾瑞克腿上下去，让艾瑞克修长的手指和温暖的手掌从自己肚子上挪开，“雨小了，我得去找瑞雯了。”

 “当然。”艾瑞克一口答应，露出狡黠的笑，并没有生气，查尔斯松了一口气。“祝你的朋友早日康复。”

 “谢谢你。”查尔斯笨手笨脚地从他腿上爬起来，好吧他是有点故意的，因为这样就能把屁股凑到艾瑞克面前一小会。完全不含蓄，不过艾瑞克也没有假正经地抱怨。“你应该好好劫富济贫才对。”

 “我想那不是这个童话故事应该有的情节，”艾瑞克被逗乐了，“不过我会记住的。”

 “那就好，”查尔斯走进雨中，突然就找不着话说了。雨点滴滴答答打在他品蓝群青的雨衣上，查尔斯回过头看着英俊得令人发指的山贼——艾瑞克靠在树洞里看着他。“再会。”查尔斯脱口而出，然后飞快地跑走了。

查尔斯不知道，他走之后艾瑞克只多待了一会，然后站起来伸了个懒腰，便向相反的方向潜行而去。

 

X

 

不知走了多久，查尔斯终于来到瑞雯的房子面前。告别艾瑞克之后，他又迷路了两次（至少他自己是这么觉得的，其实他就从来没找到过路），最后不得不停下来向一只大得出奇的毛毛虫问路。那只毛毛虫正在吸一种非常可疑的东西。毛毛虫问了好几次他是谁，差点引发了查尔斯的存在危机，最后给他指了路。

不过，查尔斯还是很自豪：一篮子食物还完好无损，虽然雨一直下，不过波斯钢青色雨衣没让他淋着。

瑞雯的房子小而古雅，用一团纠结在一起的粗壮树枝建成，看起来却十分温馨。查尔斯敲了敲门，没有人应。他转动门把手，发现门没锁，于是就自作主张地进屋了。

走进屋里，查尔斯发现瑞雯的家虽然看起来很小，对于一只年轻而独立的山精来说却再合适不过了，不大也不小，正好。

 “这个童话故事绝对出了问题。”查尔斯恼火地说。

笔者怯怯地磨蹭着地板。

 “瑞雯？”查尔斯在温馨的小屋里叫道。他把篮子放在结实的小桌子上，穿过整洁的小客厅，经过断枝做的家具和填满树叶的抱枕，来到走廊，走廊尽头应该就是山精的卧室。“是我，查尔斯。我给你带了吃的，希望你好过点儿。”

他在卧室门口站住了，惊讶地发现那张看起来很舒服的床上躺着的根本不是瑞雯。

如果诸位想知道的话，其实瑞雯几小时之前让暴躁独角兽给查尔斯带口信之后就出门了。她决定去拜访自己的朋友野兽。野兽是一只大山精，长得像极了一团蓝毛球，善于熬制草药，是治疗小毛病的专家。她正准备回家时，雷雨袭来，于是汉克邀请她留下吃晚饭，这会儿他俩正兴致勃勃地用埃及老鼠牌对战来着。

查尔斯万万没想到还会再见到这个男人（他当然希望能再次见到，只是觉得希望渺茫）。他从最初的震惊中清醒过来，清了清嗓子。“我的天，瑞雯，”查尔斯向床迈出一步，装作什么也不知道，“你的眼睛为什么那么大？像青铜色又像钢灰色，像带着晨露的草地，暴怒的海洋，锋利的刀刃。”

艾瑞克得意地笑了，靠着枕头，头枕着双手。这山贼对森林的熟悉程度比查尔斯多得多，用了不到查尔斯时间的一半就来到了瑞雯的房子。不消说，艾瑞克发现山精不在家时喜出望外。“是为了好好看你，亲爱的。”

 “噢，”查尔斯解开雨衣的扣子，随它滑落到地上，继续向床靠近，“你的牙齿为什么那么尖？”

 “是为了好好吃你，亲爱的。”艾瑞克一边回答一边像查尔斯抛了个相当下流的眼神，好让查尔斯明白即将进行的是哪种“吃法”。

查尔斯爬上床，坐在被单上，面对艾瑞克，抬起一条腿骑上去，刚好挪到艾瑞克大腿上。艾瑞克的某个部位兴奋地叫嚣起来，查尔斯不禁受到了极大震撼。“你的老二为什么那么大？”

 “是为了好好干你，亲爱的。”艾瑞克咆哮道，眼神里满是欲望，把查尔斯拉过来，开始干活——于是这篇童话马上从特别适合儿童的家长指引级别升级成了儿童不宜的NC17级。

 

X

 

经过了三轮非常考验体力也非常令人满足的性爱之后，雷雨停了。多亏了野兽的万灵药，瑞雯感觉好多了，回到家里，发现两个裸男躺在她床上。

 “要么带我玩，要么快滚蛋。”瑞雯指着门口面无表情的说。

查尔斯实在太心满意足了，根本顾不上不好意思，只匆忙穿上衣服，亲了亲瑞雯的脸颊，告诉她他很开心看见她好了起来，然后牵着艾瑞克的手把他拖了出去。他俩只坚持到了外面的草地上，就再次投入了罪恶的肉欲之中，在暖洋洋的阳光下又来了两发（所幸艾瑞克没有表现出任何令人不安的特点，比如发光的皮肤或者诡异的力气或速度之类的。）

就算这个童话原本有什么寓意，笔者也早已忘到了九霄云外，估计也无所谓了。重要的是，艾瑞克听从了查尔斯的建议，开始劫富济贫。而查尔斯第二次遇见那只世界上最愤世嫉俗的独角兽时，成功地进行了一段友善的对话，讨论到底是捅穿人还是踩死人比较好。

最最重要的是，从此之后他俩一直幸福地生活在一起。

 

THE END

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 译者注：  
> 翻完这篇译者的颜色类词汇受到了100点伤害= =  
> 希望各位和山贼Erik一样食用愉快！


End file.
